


Still Life Sprouting

by Koe



Category: Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Crack Pairing, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a giant cucumber wandered into Stonehenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life Sprouting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1more_sickpuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1more_sickpuppy).



_One day a giant cucumber wandered into Stonehenge. Stonehenge, who had not been impressed by anything for centuries, startled, shrugged its mossy megaliths in wonder and thought "That's one healthy cucumber!"  
  
The award-winning cucumber, well aware of the henge's monumental interest, decided to play it cool and just kept exploring the central stone structure. But as the fruit finally rested its crisp head against the ancient heelstone, a sigh went through the clearing, lush greenery fluttered and both knew that all was well (if crazily animated) in the world._  
  
1more_sickpuppy replies: _hahaha. and then Stonehenge fell down._

Koe: _RULE34 FTW!_

**Author's Note:**

> This utterly anthropomorphic adventure was sponsored by [Enoch, your local fruit dealer](http://pics.livejournal.com/eve_n_furter/pic/000s8dey). :E


End file.
